The present invention relates to a teletext receiving system and more particularly to a multipage display apparatus which divides a screen into several sections so as to display several pages at the same time when a teletext broadcast is received.
In a conventional teletext receiving apparatus, a user selects a page from an index screen and the selected page is displayed on a screen. In this case, when the amount of information on a selected page exceeds that which can be displayed on a single screen, the user presses a sub-page selection key, so that the remainder of the selected pages which cannot be displayed, appear on the following screens.
Since the conventional apparatus can display only one page per screen, to display a plurality of pages on a single screen, the page selection key needs to be pressed for each page in order to display that page, and consumes an excessive amount of time in searching for information.